Computer devices can be coupled to any suitable number of display screens. In some examples, large display screens can depict a user interface of the computer device over a large area. Alternatively, multiple smaller display screens can display extensions of a common user interface. In some examples, application windows and operating system task bars can be viewed by a user interface displayed with multiple display devices. In some examples, the multi-display device environment can distort or alter an image or user interface displayed via two or more display devices.